


【赫海】  这个他  01

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [1]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  01

1．  
我们做爱的时候很安静，东海想。

自己的后背贴近了床褥，下臀抬起，腿部缠住对方的腰，随着他的律动而施力、松弛或裹紧，像根据风力扬收的帆。还有那亲密之处，或许像他喜欢吹的泡泡糖，那尚富有弹性的粉红色薄膜，娇嫩殷红地随风起伏收缩。

跟同别人一起区别很大，但不知道是不是因为我接触得少。一场激烈运动后，两人呈叉状各倒在一旁中场休息，微凉的空气里，东海看着他倒置的脸上那兀自扇动的眼眸想着。在寂静中，无声地试图平稳喘息。这个人很美，不仅是从性吸引力上，就自己的理性和感性判断，都美而无法拒绝和放弃。

这人在那样抱紧了深入的体位运动中，从来不急切于动物本能地抽插，速度比东海过去的谁都放的缓慢，像在研磨什么贵重难得的药材。有时甚至在理当难以自控的激烈之中逐渐放慢下来，刻意延长了到达峰值之前的时间，手臂在东海身体两旁撑起来，头从他脖颈之中拔出来，汗液虽然黏住了部分刘海，须发依旧垂下来，他凑到东海眼前仔细地注视着他，只比观画鉴宝的人更虔诚和细致。仿佛试图把他的眼和脸镶在眼眸里，将这一瞬的画面和感官镌刻在脑中。那一刻眼中并不带征服欲，两人只在进行着下身节奏运动的同时，相互几乎面无表情地对视，克制又露骨，好似在汲取对方的真实作为自我的能量。他的眼里很深，有不见底的湖，空泛着，不像我的，连泪腺都很浅，东海拉起一边的嘴角。

他释放的时候会埋头舔舐我的嘴唇，闭上眼吮吸起来，又或者是因为沉浸于深吻所以允许和助力于激悦。东海想到这里，心脏一角被细线拉扯了一下，好像是很喜欢，喜欢到双手总是攀到他做功的股峰上，勒住臀肉向里面推，在试图帮助他往自己深处递送。

他从来不说荤话，那些轻易获得快感的低劣情趣他不愿参与，那种在袒露和脆弱下受大脑欺骗的吐露赤忱他一直都嗤之以鼻。他完全不爱表达，好像情事中他说的唯一话语也是初试时的第一句话。那是因为趴在桌子上的被掰开了臀部按摩着尾椎的李东海，反抗似地搅着对方衬衣衣角扭过头向身后嗔怪对方的尺寸难以容忍，他暗笑了一下，声音从鼻子里闷出来，是你太紧了。角色扮演或者捆绑游戏都是没有的，他虽然执意延长着他的，却从不控制自己的高潮时刻，从来不要求自己的反应，不曾恶意逼迫，似乎也没有幻想的类型或者情景。甚至在他最生气的时候终于报复性地趴匐在自己身上之时，抽动以外，手指还是会主动相互交缠。这样总结起来显得并无性趣，可是东海想，只有我明白李赫宰。

他的前戏很长，而东海早已习惯，也许对他们来说这是两件事情。因为他们很喜欢切肤相依，肉体互缠，不急于深入，也不急于去触及彼此的坚硬。他要先吞咽下这蚀骨的温暖。做起肌肉解剖分析一般、划过每一块线条明晰的分区，双手温热地抚动起东海这一池水。手法可以不尽温柔，双方像宣战一般各自取悦以作为攻击，直到彼此颤抖着聆听对方喉咙压制不止的低吼浅吟，便不加宣告的紧密相依。他们是在作战，也确实在做爱。他就是这样，暴戾着深情。

我很喜欢听他的声音，在不可抑制的时刻里，嗓音低沉下来配合眼神像一口深井里绳，勒住我的喉舌和身体。李东海认真地回忆起。而他常常挑战着自己在东海的喘息声中保持理智的可能性。那些一片片声浪的交融，在呼吸中在亲吻里，在喉咙内在性器间。他是真的让人沉迷，李东海告诉身边的女孩。

有时候他们没有空闲，他也不会随意掏出彼此器具揉搓撸动，以发泄为目的便草草结束，像跟任何一个街边随意找到的群体成员可以一起做的那样。他冷下眼判断着东海的欲望和需求，不加声张地计算着他人跟东海契合的可行度和可能性。他太诚挚了；诚挚地沉迷于性爱；诚挚地明辨性欲本身；诚挚到许可排除他自己；诚挚到东海猜想如若自己终于起了邪念歪心，似乎将难以不受内心折磨地于他身旁停息。然他自己本人却是最明白人类邪念的人，东海好像明白他，所以更了无畏惧。

他说，激情是应该小心翼翼的事情，之前之中或者之后。这是他想教东海的。两人的第一次后，他把一盒检测试纸塞进东海包里，然后用采血针刺破了他的手指，不知道是示范教育还是自我证明。后来又定期拉着他去医院一起抽血做检查。在不同的医生游移地打量眼神中承认伴侣的关系。那深湖里顿时收容阳光而粼粼一片，细看依旧黑沉，却黑沉得坦荡。

东海逐渐怀疑起这定期检测的动机，长时间里静默地纠结揣测了各种可能性，安慰自己他们并无分开的端倪，也可以接受对方的不忠或者猜忌，尤其是考虑到无论如何这都是在关心自己。这个自我消耗的疑虑循环，终于在那年深秋某一天凌晨的交缠后，不安地呜咽出声，这人仿佛不假思索地扯出笑容来，伸长手指缓缓拨弄开眼前细碎的刘海。因为我不想要求你什么，唯一要求就是你要健康。那时他刚从床上坐起来点烟，背对着阳台，湿冷的空气正从外面蒸腾开来，上升到这高度，裹挟着烟雾，似抽开的白色棉絮一般悠扬。东海散着眼神看着对面被这气晕包裹的，冷灰色的这一个人，头脑里炸开的唯有一句，这个人，我拿他毫无办法。


End file.
